


I Don’t Want You Like A Best Friend

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, this is soft and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Based off of a post from youcanbemysanity on tumblr that Dress by Taylor Swift is a Trimberly song





	I Don’t Want You Like A Best Friend

It’s obvious how Kimberly Hart feels on a daily basis, her emotions written plainly across her face like words on a page. If she’s happy, her eyes seem to glow. If she’s upset, her face is set in a permanent scowl until whatever is bothering her is resolved. Jason can tell when not to talk to her, Zack can tell when to make jokes with her, Billy can tell when she wants to listen to him ramble about his inventions.

But despite how clearly her emotions are displayed on her face, Trini can’t tell how Kim feels about her.

Because Trini is an enigma that Kim wants to dive into, to study and decipher. Because Trini is the most kindhearted person Kim has ever known, despite her harsh exterior and sarcastic quips. Because Trini is the most beautiful person, both inside and out, that Kim has ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Because Trini has Kim in her hands, could break her with one fluid motion and the taller girl would thank her for it.

The sound of her name on Trini’s lips is like heaven and Kim could swear her heart stops every time she hears it leave the shorter girl’s lips. She could be yelling at her and Kim would still melt when her name passes through Trini’s lips.

Zack says Kim isn’t being obvious enough, because Trini needs to be told or shown the way. Jason says Kim should know that, since she had to drag her down a cliff to get her to follow them. Billy says Kim and Trini are really pretty and that they would be even prettier together.

(Kim loves Billy Cranston.)

So Kim sets out on a mission; get Trini to see how Kim feels. How she wants her in every way possible, and not just in a best friend way.

A day of preparation leads to Trini standing on her doorstep, gawking at Kimberly Hart in a brand new dress with a bottle of wine in her hands.

It might be because the dress is yellow and they’ve all basically agreed to avoid each other’s colors, but Kim would like to think it’s because of how good she looks in the dress.

(And how much better it would look on the floor.)

It takes them two bottles of wine and an hour to get drunk, a third popped open in Trini’s hand as she wanders the house aimlessly. Kim lost her somewhere in the halls, but eventually came across her in the bathroom.

Kim couldn’t help but shake her head at the sight of the shorter girl who’s smiling widely at her from where her seat in the empty bathtub. Trini tells her to come take a bath with her, and Kim rolls her eyes and tells her they can’t take a bath without water, but still sits on the other side of the tub regardless because she would do anything the shorter girl asked of her.

There’s a tension Kim has been dying to feel, charging the air around them as they stare at each other from across the tub. Trini’s smile is still there, but it falls incrementally until she’s just staring at Kim with her mouth slightly parted. The taller girl isn’t about to kiss this amazing girl in a bathtub, so she quickly stands and places a kiss on Trini’s forehead, and the giggle that leaves the shorter girl’s mouth is enough to have Kim’s heart soaring.

The two make it to Kim’s room, the walk from the bathroom to her bedroom somehow sobering them up, and Kim is staring at Trini intently, who’s matching the intensity of her stare. Swallowing thickly, Kim shuts the door, making her way to where Trini stands in the middle of the room.

“Nice dress,” Trini says, but her voice is low, husky, in a way Kim has never heard before. The way she says those two words sends a shiver through Kim’s spine, and she swallows down her nerves to get out her thoughts.

“I bought it for you,” she confesses, watching a flash of something flicker across Trini’s eyes before the shorter girl hums. She steps closer, and Kim has to hold back the sound of triumph threatening to leave her throat.

“What’s the occasion?” Trini asks, her face a breath away from Kim’s own, and Kim knows through the hard beating of her heart in her chest and the feeling of anticipation crawling up her throat that she has to wait, has to let Trini make the first move so she knows that this is okay, whatever this is.

“I want you to take it off,” Kim settles with, because it’s the truth. It’s the only reason she bought it, the only desire she had when she saw the yellow fabric hang from her shoulders in the mirror. Trini hums again, her hand coming up so her fingers can trace the fabric at the neckline, causing Kim to subconsciously hold her breath.

“Good to know we’re on the same page,” Trini husks out, and Kim can’t take the waiting anymore. Her hands are shaking with the desire to grab Trini’s face and kiss her senseless, but she doesn’t want to pressure Trini, doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

“Can I kiss you?” Trini asks quietly, her voice barely above a whisper as she looks up at Kim through her eyelashes, and Kim feels her heart swell because of course Trini would ask, would take her consent into account because she is perfect like that.

With a nod, Trini leans up on her toes and places her lips on Kim’s. It’s nothing more than a brush of lips but it still sends Kim into a haze of happiness and relief and desire. The shorter girl leans back onto her heels, looking up at the taller girl for any sign of discomfort, and when she finds none she dives back in, much more firm and sure this time.

And Kim could swear that she’s flying when Trini’s hand finds her jawline, finds her hip bone, pulls her in harder, deeper, and everything is so quiet around them but so loud in her head and Kim couldn’t imagine anything better.

The dress ends up on her floor and Trini ends up in her arms, head rested on the taller girl’s chest as their hearts beat in time.


End file.
